


5 Times Kim Got a Present + Went on a Date

by y02mustang



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: 5 Times, Dating, F/F, KiGo, Pre-Relationship, minor appearances by the Possibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y02mustang/pseuds/y02mustang
Summary: Five times Kim got a present, followed by five times Kim and Shego went on a date. They run right into each other so I kept them together here.





	1. 5 Times Kim Got a Present

**Author's Note:**

> Starts as pre-relationship and the next chapter is all Kigo.
> 
> Both prompts came from my wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These haven't been extensively beta'd, all errors are my own (as always).

**1.**  
Kim landed on her feet after a graceful backflip and looked down to assess the damage. As she suspected, her shirt was torn in three places from Shego’s well-filed claws, and one rip was large enough to leave a four inch gap along the bottom of the fabric. Her midriff was exposed, and while that wasn’t an issue, the irreparable damage was.

“This was my favorite shirt,” she shouted, “and they don’t even make it anymore!”

“Too bad, so sad,” mocked Shego, readying for another round with the cheerleader. 

Drakken scurried around behind her, dodging Ron’s attempts at capture, managing to half-fall into the hovercraft, start the engine, and lift it off the ground before Ron could get a grip on the vehicle. The boy fell a few feet, unhurt, waving his arms pathetically as he refused to admit defeat.

“Shego! Let’s go.”

With a wink at her still disheartened opponent, Shego performed a few backflips of her own and landed in the backseat of the hovercraft. Shoving Drakken to the passenger side, she climbed over the seat and took control, lifting them away from the scene.

Kim huffed a sigh and walked up to her partner.

“You okay, KP?” 

“Just a scratch. But... my shirt.” She frowned. “I can’t patch it up this time.”

Ron shrugged. “At least it’s just a shirt though, right? I mean, not like we have to patch _you_ up.”

Kim had to agree with that. “True.” She sighed again. “But, still.”

For once, the altercation had been somewhere close enough for Kim to drive her car and not depend on Wade and all his contacts for transportation. She drove Ron home, waved good night to Rufus, and wearily entered her house.

It wasn’t quite full dark, but her dad had already gone to bed. Or wasn’t home yet, working late at the lab, even on a Saturday evening. Either was a possibility. 

Her mom was waiting up, as she always did when Kim had a mission. She really needed to get her mom into using the cell phone. Then Kim could call or text her to reassure her safety, on missions where she wasn’t home until the wee hours of the morning, or some missions where it might last a day or two. Worrying about her mother’s insomnia would not make the mission any easier.

“Are you all right, Kimmie?”

“I’m fine, mom. My shirt has seen its last though, I think.”

Ann Possible drew her daughter into the kitchen for better light. “Hm, I’m afraid you’re right, honey. I can probably patch the shoulder, but this tear here won’t stitch well. We can just get you another one this weekend, though.”

“No, they stopped making this shirt a few months ago.” Kim flicked the torn piece of purple cloth. “This was my last one.”

“I’m sorry,” Ann said, sincerely, since she knew how attached her daughter became to her wardrobe once she found a combination she liked. “You’re going to go upstairs and take care of this scratch, right? I don’t have to follow after you?”

Kim smiled. “Yes, mom. I’m going to go upstairs right now and make sure it’s clean, dry, and then I’ll add some antiseptic ointment. How’s that?”

“Good girl. I love you, Kimmie,” Ann said, kissing her forehead. “Get some sleep.”

“You too, mom. You don’t have to wait up, you know.”

“Yes, I do.”

Kim followed her mother upstairs and turned right into her room as her mother continued down the hall towards the master bedroom. As she’d promised, Kim removed the tattered shirt and then set to cleaning and caring for the scratch across her abdomen. It was not deep by any stretch of the imagination, but at about four inches long, infection was still a concern if it was left alone.

That done, the redhead fell into bed, still upset that not only had she lost her favorite shirt but Shego and Drakken had escaped, but exhaustion claimed her before anger could take root.

*****

Kim spent Sunday trying not to mope, but by the time Monday rolled around, a pop quiz in History kept her occupied and at lunch, she realized it was silly to be so hung up about a piece of clothing. So, yes, it was her favorite. That didn’t mean she couldn’t get a new favorite.

The one she was wearing just then, red with white clouds on the bottom half, was probably not a candidate. It didn’t quite replace the fit and design of the other. In addition to the solid purple color, it had been her favorite due to the comfort of the cut, a turtleneck-short-sleeve pattern the company no longer used.

But it was still possible. She’d develop another favorite that looked good with her mission pants and was almost as comfortable. She would.

And so, when she got home and trudged up to her room, tossing her backpack on the floor, she was startled to find a gift on the middle of her bed.

Her shirt.

Her favorite shirt.

Her favorite, comfortable, purple, turtleneck-short-sleeve, not-made-anymore, shirt.

But, how? She picked it up and examined it thoroughly. This was not her old one, there were no signs of wear, no patches or stitching from spots that had been torn and repaired. Just to be sure, she glanced in the small trash can by her desk. Nope, old and tattered shirt was still there.

Maybe her mom had bought an extra during a previous shopping trip and just forgotten about it?

No, she would have said something Friday night. Unless she’d forgotten until she checked her closet Monday morning before work?

Maybe.

Regardless of the source, Kim was pleased. She hung the shirt up in her own closet, ready to be worn the next time a mission called for it.

She’d do better to keep away from Shego’s nails next time.

 

 **2.**  
Though Kim asked around, no one in her family admitted to getting her the shirt. Her mom said she had no extras, as Kim had been buying her own clothes for a while. The tweebs promised they hadn’t snuck into her closet and stolen one some time previously, and her dad had no idea what she was talking about, but complimented her on her choice of shirt anyway.

The following Monday, entering her bedroom after coming from school revealed yet another gift.

A single red rose.

But this time, there was a note with it.

_I hope you like presents._

_There are three more to come, once a week._

That was it. No explanation, no name, just two lines on a half-sheet of plain paper. Kim squinted but couldn’t identify the handwriting. 

She had a secret admirer. That thought made her giggle to herself as she inhaled the light scent of the rose. 

Then, she paused. Could it be Ron? The two had dated for a brief time, but it had ended amicably almost a year ago, and there were no romantic feelings between them.

Besides, Ron had been with her at school all day. When would he have had time to put the rose in her room? There wouldn’t have been a chance.

They hadn’t ridden to school together, though. Maybe he had come up after she had left?

Hm. It was a mystery. 

 

 **3.**  
When Monday rolled around again, Kim made sure to tell Ron that she would drive him to school. She watched him carefully as she offered this, to see if he hesitated, or tried to find a way out of it, but he just grinned and thanked her.

She hurried upstairs this time when she got home, ignoring her brothers and whatever they were building in the kitchen, only to find another present on her bed. With another rose.

Orange, this time. And next to the rose, a box.

A box containing a bottle of perfume.

Her perfume.

Not that she wore perfume very often, or had an occasion to do so, but when she did, this was the brand she chose. An airy, sweet scent, yet not heavy or sickeningly rich. And she never put very much of it on, refusing to marinate in the stuff the way some girls did.

But, who knew that was what she wore?

Her mom. But her mom would have left a note as to the reason, and since she was expecting a second gift from this admirer, it would have to be crazy coincidence for her mom to decide to give her a present on the same day.

Who else? The males in her family were woefully oblivious to anything ‘girly’. As was Ron. When she complained about having run out of perfume one night, he had offered her his cologne instead, because wasn’t all smell-good-spray the same?

So. Not Ron. And she had made sure to be with him all day, anyway.

Heading back downstairs, she poked her head into the kitchen. “Tweebs, has anyone been in my room today?”

“Nope.”

She sighed. “A bomb could go off in the living room and neither of you would notice right now.”

Jim looked up sharply, lifting the welder’s mask. “Hey! We noticed you come running in the house sixteen minutes ago.”

“And you didn’t even wave at us,” Tim accused.

“You’re right. I just didn’t want to distract you. Don’t do any permanent damage, okay?”

Jim shifted the mask back over his face and went back to work, his twin supervising, and shooed her away with one hand before relighting the torch.

Kim walked back to her room, thoughtful.

It had to be someone at school, surely. But who knew her so well?

Another clue would be delivered next Monday, it seemed. 

She couldn’t wait.

 

 **4.**  
The next gift was a beautiful pair of diamond earrings with a matching necklace, and a yellow rose. What was more, the diamonds were real. Years of recovering stolen jewels had taught Kim the finer points of not only telling a fake from the real deal, but also how to approximate the quality of rare gems, and the ones she held in her hand were very real indeed, not an extravagent caret but noticeable and very well cut. The earrings were studs with an extra teardrop diamond hanging from them, and the necklace was a teardrop pendant, larger than the earrings, on a silver rope-style chain.

She did not try them on. Instead, she replaced the items in the large flat box they’d come in, setting them on her dresser, next to the bottle of perfume, the red rose which she’d dried to preserve and the orange and yellow rose in a clear vase, and the note. She looked at the items several times a day, hoping seeing them all together might provide some insight as to the identity of the sender.

So far, she’d come up with nothing.

No one from school had been paying her any undue attention lately. At least, not that she had noticed. No one had been giving her sly smiles, or winks, or trying to catch her eye.

Next week.

The final gift was supposed to be sent on Monday. 

Surely she would find out who was behind it all then.

 

 **5.**  
Not even a brief conflict with Duff Killigan that week could shake Kim’s focus. The only thing she could think about was Monday, and it couldn’t come soon enough. 

She ran upstairs, dropped her backpack at her bedroom door, and took a deep breath. This was it. 

Maybe the person would be waiting for her? While somewhat creepy, it could also be romantic.

Or maybe there would be a dozen roses, and another note?

Whatever it was, after a rose, perfume, and earrings, it was going to be good.

Taking another breath, the redhead swung open the door, revealing the interior of her bedroom.

It was empty.

Nothing on her bed. Nothing on her bedside table. Nothing on her desk.

Kim’s heart sank. What was going on? Had it all been a joke? A prank? By her brothers, perhaps?

She walked in slowly, closing the door behind her and collapsing facedown on the empty bed. After mumbling to herself about getting her hopes up, and muffled curses at whoever was responsible for stringing her along so cruelly, Kim sighed and rolled over to glare at her ceiling.

That was when she saw it, out of the corner of her eye.

Something on her closet door.

Sitting up quick enough to make the room spin for a brief second, Kim smiled broadly.

There, hanging from her closet door, was a gorgeous deep purple dress. It was floor length, but as she got up to examine it, Kim realized there was a slit up the side to where she guessed the middle of her thigh would be. While not strapless, thin pieces of fabric were meant to hold the weight of the dress while most of the straps were designed to hang off the shoulder, for aesthetic purposes more than anything. The back zippered, with a metal clasp at the top.

Attached to the hanger was a green rose, and another note.

Kim read it eagerly.

_8:00. Le Chez._

_The waiter will direct you to the table._

She swallowed a nervous laugh as she slipped the fourth rose into the vase. Eight o’clock. In only a few hours, she would meet her secret admirer. 

Although she already had the dress, jewelry, and perfume she would wear for the evening, Kim felt as though she didn’t have nearly enough time to get ready.

*****

Her dad hadn’t been exactly pleased when he’d asked her who she was going to meet in such a fancy dress and she told him she didn’t know. Her mom simply made sure she had her cell phone in the small black clutch and told her to be safe but have a good time. She’d ignored her brothers as they’d punched each other and whispered comments, taking bets as to who their sister’s date was going to turn out to be.

The valet at Le Chez took her car as she pulled up, offering her his hand to help her out of the vehicle. She thanked him and tried to offer him a tip, but he waved her off, saying that it was already taken care of and that she should head inside to speak with the maitre d’.

Surprised, Kim walked slowly into the restaurant, getting used to the heels she didn’t wear often. She could walk comfortably enough, but it was still an unusual movement.

The maitre d’ noticed her as soon as she walked in.

“Miss Possible, I’m so glad you could join us this evening,” he said, offering his arm with a flourish. She blushed, charmed, and rested her hand at his elbow. “My waitstaff and I will take good care of you. Please, do not hesitate to let any of us know if there is something we can do to make this evening more enjoyable.”

As he talked, he weaved his way down a few aisles and around two tables until delivering her to a specific table as he’d been requested. Patting her hand once, he pulled out her chair, but when she made no move to sit, he simply placed her hand on the back of the chair and bowed, taking his leave of the pair.

Across the table sat Shego.

Kim’s mind fumbled over this, mainly because, well, not only was it Shego, but the woman was not wearing her signature catsuit.

Instead, she was wearing a forest green button-up dress shirt, the top two buttons undone. She had on black slacks and a matching jacket was over the back of her chair, the woman having gotten too warm to leave it on as she’d originally planned. A similarly colored fedora was resting on one shoulder of the jacket across the back of the chair. Her long black hair was in a single braid, which she had brought to rest over the front of her right shoulder. 

“Hi,” said Kim, hoping her voice didn’t sound as strangled to Shego as it did to her own ears.

“Hi, princess. Still want to accept the invitation, now that you know who your admirer is? It’s all right if you want to leave.”

Kim tilted her head, thinking for only a moment. It had startled her at first, yes, to see the woman she’d come to think of as her nemesis sitting across the dinner table, the dinner table to which she’d been so romantically invited. But that was just it. She was intrigued by the invitation, by all of the gifts, by all the trouble that Shego had gone through. How could she leave now?

“No, I’m not going anywhere. I’ve been going crazy this past month trying to figure it out.” Folding her dress beneath her, Kim moved her chair closer to the table and sat down. “Now I want to see what happens.”

Shego smiled. “Me, too.”


	2. 5 Times Kim and Shego Went on a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after the first chapter.

**1.**  
Kim smiled as she sat across from Shego. The waiter came to take their order, and when Kim looked to the woman with a slight shrug, Shego easily picked up on the hint and ordered for both of them. Lobster for them both, although Shego requested a glass of lemon water for Kim and wine for herself.

As the waiter left, and a silence descended, Shego cleared her throat. “I see you’re wearing the dress.”

Kim nodded. “And the jewelry. And the perfume. I’m only sorry I couldn’t bring the roses with me.”

Shego chuckled. “They’d fare much better in water than in the wine.” 

“Can I ask you about... all this?” At Shego’s nod, Kim considered her first question. “How did you manage to get into my room?”

“You leave your bedroom window unlocked, Kimmie. Very unsafe.”

“I live on the second floor, Shego.”

“I can jump really high, Kim.”

Kim laughed. “How did you know my perfume?”

“You must have had it on a few times when we fought. I’m very sensitive to smells, so I was able to match it later.” 

The drinks arrived and Kim waited until Shego had her first glass of wine before she continued asking all the things she’d been wondering about for the past four weeks.

“And the dress? How did you know my size?”

“I guessed, based on your shirt size.”

“You sent me the shirt, too?”

Shego took a sip of her wine. “Hm, yeah. That’s what started all this.”

“How did you even find the shirt? They stopped making it six months ago.”

“Yeah, I know. I sort of threatened the designer a little. Or a lot.” Kim smirked. “She said she knew your order and she cut you another one.” Shego took another sip of wine, longer this time. “Then, when I saw that you liked it, and you didn’t know who it was from, I realized I could sneak you other things.”

Kim absorbed that for a while. And then: “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you do all this?”

Shego shrugged. “Because I can?”

Kim raised an eyebrow, not believing that.

“Because I wanted to.”

“Why?”

“Because I could.”

“Shego -”

“No, I mean it. I just liked knowing that I could give you these things. Make you happy, a little. I wasn’t going to tell you who it was. I was going to... well. Anyway.”

“Why did you tell me?”

Their food was brought to the table, and Shego took the opportunity to down half her glass of wine and ask for more. She then took a moment to explain lobster to Kim, and the easiest way to go about eating it, and when to use the butter.

Kim gave her a few minutes to eat, but when Kim had taken four bites and Shego was staring at her plate with her fork in her hand, she repeated her question, bringing them back to the earlier conversation. “Why did you tell me it was you?”

“I just wanted to be honest.”

“I’m glad you told me.”

Shego looked up, surprised by Kim’s immediate response. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. This is a date?”

“If you want it to be.”

“I think I do. But we should probably try again, after this, you know. Just to make sure.”

Shego smiled, her first full grin of the evening. “I think I can manage that.”

*****

“Now, I’m not complaining,” Kim said, as they walked together, enjoying the late night quiet of the streets of downtown Middleton. Kim had picked up her car from the valet, as had Shego, but both had left them in a nearby parking garage and chosen to simply walk for a while.

“But what’s with the suit? The last time I saw you all dressed up, you were wearing a dress.”

The woman began to toy with the fedora in her hands, debating an answer. “You don’t like it?” she asked, stalling.

“I never said that. I just wondered if there was a reason.”

“I was going to be a man.”

“Excuse me?”

“When I met you at the table. I was going to try pretending to be male, at first. I thought you might be more at ease. But then, I couldn’t figure out a good time to tell the truth, so I figured I might as well start with it in the first place.”

Kim mulled this over. “How?”

“What?”

“How were you going to do it? Pretend to be a man, I mean.”

Shego eyed her carefully, looking for a sign that she was being made fun of. “You really want to know?” When Kim nodded, Shego sighed. She buttoned the top two buttons of her shirt, pulled a black tie from the pocket of her jacket and knotted it expertly, tucked her braid up under the fedora as she settled it on her head, and straightened her suit jacket. Hunching just slightly, she shoved her hands in the pockets of her slacks and, lowering the pitch of her voice, asked, “What do you think?”

While the voice would have come across on the higher spectrum for a male, it was definitely passable, and if Kim hadn’t known it was Shego at the table, if the woman had worn the hat and kept the same mannerisms she had suddenly adopted here, Kim might have indeed been fooled into thinking she was having dinner with a man. Not that there were all too many pale, faintly green-skinned people running around Middleton, but the dim lights in the restaurant might have kept that clue hidden. 

“That’s pretty good,” she acknowledged, “but there’s one problem.”

Shego frowned. “What’s that?”

Kim reached up and removed the fedora from Shego’s head, letting the braid fall down her back. Losing the male alter-ego, the older woman stood at her normal height and exuded her usual confidence. Shego in a suit and tie was strikingly attractive, Kim realized in an instant, but then remembered Shego was waiting for a response. “The only problem is, I know you too well. It might have taken me a little while, if you were trying to hide, but I think I would have figured out it was you before our dinner arrived.”

“Really?”

Kim smiled and loosened Shego’s tie slightly before handing the woman her hat back. “Yep.” When Shego accepted her hat, Kim snagged her free hand and threaded her fingers through Shego’s grasp before she could register what was happening. 

Frozen for a second, Shego nonetheless smiled and squeezed her companion’s hand. “And you still would have stayed?”

“I’m here, aren’t I?”

They began walking down the street again, hand-in-hand this time, both women smiling to themselves. When they got back around to the garage where they had parked, it was nearing midnight.

“I should be going.” Shego walked the redhead to her car. “I had a nice time tonight.”

Shego smiled. “Yeah? So did I, Kimmie.”

“As much as I do like you in a suit, Shego... next time, you wear a dress, okay? Maybe Friday?”

When it occurred to the woman that she was being asked for a second date, she couldn’t stop the laugh of happiness if she’d tried. “Yeah. Yeah, Friday is good.”

Kim opened her car door, then turned and quickly placed a kiss on Shego’s cheek. “Good night.”

“Good night, princess.”

 

 **2.**  
Their second date was at a similarly fancy restaurant. Italian, this time. 

And Shego wore a dress.

Technically, they were both wearing dresses. Kim decided to wear her black dress, which matched well with Shego’s black-and-green strapless choice.

Dinner was pleasant. They chatted idly, about hobbies and interests that didn’t qualify as ‘work’, like any other couple on their second date. Dessert was a rich chocolate cake with a pool of hot liquid fudge in the center, with two scoops of vanilla ice cream.

Kim declared it heavenly and Shego smiled at her evident delight.

Afterwards, they walked around outside again, talking, hand-in-hand from the start this time.

“I can’t believe we have finals in two weeks and graduation in three,” Kim sighed. “Sometimes I forget that even with all I’ve seen and done, I still haven’t graduated high school.”

Shego glanced at the redhead. “That probably means you’ll need to focus and study for exams. I understand if you don’t think we should see each other, so you aren’t distracted.”

Kim’s laugh surprised her. “A distraction is exactly what I’ll need, Shego. It will be nice to take a break and see you, to relax.” She laughed again. “Though ‘relaxing’ isn’t a word I would have associated with you before, it’s true. Being with you, like this,” she squeezed the hand she was holding for emphasis, “relaxes me.”

“Kimmie, how can we keep fighting if you’re this comfortable with me?” This is what worried Shego, though she didn’t show it. The woman had more than enough money stashed to never need to work again, and her reputation be damned. But that wasn’t fair to Kim.

“It’s because I’m comfortable that I think we’ll spar even better.” Kim’s immediate reply proved she’d thought about the very topic quite a bit during the week.

Shego was unconvinced.

And yet, to her pleasant surprise, it turned out to be true. She found herself looking forward to their encounters even more, to test their skills. She could admire Kim’s abilities and stretch her own.

And then they would spend time together outside of ‘work’, relaxing and sometimes, though not often, going over a previous match. Usually there was no sparring, just two women enjoying their relationship and easy companionship.

 

 **3.**  
When they had been together for three months, their choice of celebration involved manual labor.

Kim had been accepted to Middleton University, which would allow her to stay relatively close to home but still make sense for her to have her own place. While Monique, Ron, and her parents helped her pack, she insisted unpacking was something she could do on her own.

And then she invited Shego over.

Shego had already seen the apartment, having gone hunting with Kim two weeks earlier, when things had settled down after graduation, and helping her choose the place. Now she was helping to furnish it, unpacking boxes and arranging the still sparse furniture.

“Hey princess, you wanted this box of bricks in the bedroom, yeah?”

“Books, not bricks.”

“Could have fooled me.” Shego hefted the box and exaggerated her grimace.

Kim shook her head fondly and shooed Shego down the hall with the box. When Shego returned to the living room, Kim tugged her to the couch and forced her to sit.

“Kimmie, we still have things to unpack.”

“We don’t have to empty every box tonight,” she countered. She silenced any further protestations by running her hands through Shego’s long black hair. “I like when you braid your hair,” and she began to do just that.

“I know you do, princess.” The woman’s eyes were closed as she absorbed the gentle ministrations.

“Why don’t you do it more often, then?”

Shego raised an eyebrow. “Because I like it when you braid it for me. Why would I miss out on this?”

Kim smiled, charmed, though she knew the older woman couldn’t see it.

There was silence for a time, as they both reveled in their closeness and Kim finished braiding Shego’s hair.

“Shego?”

“Hm?”

“You know, today is our three month anniversary.”

“Oh?”

Kim rolled her eyes but then rested her head on Shego’s shoulder, smiling when a pale arm snaked around her waist instantly. Shego knew exactly what day it was. And Kim knew she knew. The villainess liked to pretend she was tough as nails, a harsh realist without a romantic bone in her gorgeous body, but Kim knew better.

She still had the dress and earrings to prove it. The roses had been dried and preserved, while the perfume had been lost in an unfortunate scent-detecting-robot experiment her brothers had botched.

But Kim still had plenty of evidence if she wanted to prove to people that Shego was a big softy.

Not that she would tell anyone. That secret was hers alone.

“Mmhmm. Three months.”

“Feels like six.”

Kim huffed a sigh.

Shego patted her hip, chuckling softly. “In a good way, princess.”

“Well, I’m sure lugging my stuff around isn’t how you wanted to celebrate, but thank you.”

Shego opened her eyes, the first time in nearly a half hour, blinking twice to focus and meet Kim’s gaze. “Kimmie, any time I get to spend with you, like this, is special to me. We don’t have to go to a restaurant or a movie or anywhere at all.”

Kim melted, snuggling closer and kissing Shego’s ear, causing the woman to chuckle again.

Yep. Kim’s secret alone.

 

**4.**

Two weeks shy of their six month anniversary, Shego smiled to herself as she walked down the street. It was four in the afternoon and even though she’d only been in class for a month, Kim had a routine set and Shego had memorized it. And since it was a Wednesday, Kim would be relaxing in the coffee shop near Middleton University, having just finished her afternoon class. She didn’t have an evening class so she’d review her homework due Thursday before heading home around five. The redhead tried to avoid bringing too much homework to her apartment since she knew she’d be tempted to call Shego over and then she’d get distracted and have trouble finishing her work.

But today Shego decided to surprise the girl and meet her at the coffee shop. She’d wanted to bring flowers or something but decided against it. It was only a few weeks from their anniversary and she’d already planned a visit to the San Diego zoo, followed by dinner at a very nice restaurant - in San Francisco. She’d borrow the Go Jet for the evening and make sure it was a night Kim would always remember fondly.

Approaching the Middleton Mocha, she walked past the large plate glass window and spotted Kim inside, seated at a table near the middle of the shop. She was nursing a medium-sized cup of probably cappuccino and snacking on a danish, textbooks and her laptop open in front of her.

Shego walked inside, drawing a quick glance from the barista who gave her a half-smile and then went back to work. The pale-skinned woman drew little attention in her black jeans and green cap-sleeve shirt and she was glad for that.

“Is this seat taken?” Shego asked with a smirk as she sat across from Kim.

Kim looked up, startled. “Oh! Hi, Shego.”

The woman frowned, noticing red-rimmed eyes. “Kimmie? What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” Kim sighed. Shego raised an eyebrow and reached across the table, placing her hand on Kim’s arm. Her frown deepened when the girl pulled her arm away.

“Kim?”

“I just...” Another sigh and Kim played with her near-empty coffee cup, spinning it gently in her hands. “I talked to Ron this morning before class.”

“And? Is something wrong with him? Besides the obvious, I mean.”

Kim looked at her, slightly annoyed, but then quickly dropped her eyes again. “He asked me who I was dating.”

Both eyebrows shot upward. “Oh. What’d you tell him?”

“Nothing. I didn’t know what to tell him.”

“What do you mean?”

“How do I tell him this? About us?”

Shego shrugged. “How about, hey Ron, I’m dating Shego. That fits.”

“He’s my best friend, Shego.”

Shego scowled. “So?”

“So, I don’t know what to say.”

“Hey Ron, I’m dating Shego, and you’re my best friend. Is that better?”

Kim sighed and just shook her head.

“Look. You have two options - you can either lie to him or tell him the truth, Kim.” Shego’s scowl deepened when Kim sighed and still refused to look her way. “What do you want, hm? Do you want me to act like a man? I was going to do that once, you know. I can do it again. You want me to dress in suits and cut my hair? Do you want us to start getting tables in the back of all the restaurants so you won’t have to worry about someone seeing us? What’s it going to take?”

Kim felt the tears welling up again. “I don’t know, okay? I just didn’t know how to tell my best friend that I’m dating the enemy.”

Kim gasped when she realized what she’d said. All expression faded from Shego’s face for a long moment. Then she put her palms flat on the table and stood, pushing her chair back. “I didn’t realize I was still the enemy,” she stated, before turning and storming out of the coffee shop.

 

**5.**

Three days passed and Kim hadn’t heard a single word from Shego. No call, no text, nothing. Not that she expected it, really. She couldn’t believe she’d actually said those words. It would be a miracle if the woman could manage to forgive her.

The redhead took a deep breath, steeling her nerves, checking the bouquet of a dozen flowers to be sure they all still looked healthy, no wilted petals or broken stems. Satisfied the red-and-orange terracotta roses were still in good shape, she squared her shoulders and walked through the door.

And into Drakken’s lair. The blue-skinned villain was sitting in a comfortable chair, hunting-and-pecking his way across the keyboard, keystrokes filling the screen of a giant monitor, and he turned when he heard her walk in.

His jaw dropped. “What? Kim Possible! Here?” He spun his chair around and scrambled to his feet, flailing as he grabbed for a net-launching gun.

Kim waved him off. “I’m not here for you, Drakken.”

He lowered the weapon and frowned. “Wha?”

“I’m here to talk to Shego.”

Drakken shrugged. Might as well let the two fight, maybe it would do Shego some good. “Shego’s in her room. It’s just down and to the …”

“I know where Shego’s room is.”

Drakken blinked. “You do?” Then he noticed the assortment of roses in her hand. “Oh.” He paused, his mouth working as he thought about what to make of this development.

Kim waited, letting him work through the process. She wasn’t sure what his reaction was going to be, but nothing he could say could make her feel worse than she had for the past few days so she wasn’t terribly concerned. And he already hated her, so that wouldn’t be anything new.

“So you’re why she’s been in such a bad mood the last couple of days?” Kim flinched but nodded. Drakken mimicked her nod. “Well, go on, then! Make up with her already. She gets so ouchy when she’s upset.”

“I don’t even know if she’ll talk to me.”

Drakken shooed her down the hall. He walked with her to Shego’s door and knocked loudly. “Shego, get out here. You’ve got a delivery to sign for.” Then he fled back toward his desk.

Kim could hear the woman grumbling as she came towards the door. “Dr. D, I thought I told you to quit signing me up for those stupid monthly -” she paused in mid-sentence upon throwing open the door and seeing that while her employer was nowhere to be found, there was a certain former cheerleader standing in front of her. “What are you doing here?”

Kim held out the flowers. “Can we talk? Please?”

Shego looked closely, taking in the flowers and the apparent sincerity in her eyes. She wasn’t ready to simply forgive the girl, but she had to admit she’d missed seeing her. Turning away and moving back into her room, she left the door open in invitation, saying nothing.

“Thank you.” Kim followed and closed the door behind her.

Shego ran water into a vase for the flowers. “ _We_ have nothing to talk about.”

The redhead faltered. “But...”

“You’re the one that has some explaining to do.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry, Shego. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. You’re not the enemy, I haven’t thought about you like that in a long time, even before we started dating.” She handed the bouquet to Shego who cut the string and placed them in the vase, arranging them evenly. “I didn’t know if you liked flowers, but roses always remind me of you, so I like them anyway. I figured if you threw them back at me at least they wouldn’t go to waste.”

Shego raised an eyebrow. “Threw them back at you? Really? You think I’d do that?”

“I didn’t know how mad you were.”

A heavy sigh. “I was pretty mad,” Shego acknowledged, “at least at first. But I’d never throw things at you in an argument. I’d never hurt you.”

“I know that.”

Silence fell for a moment, and Kim moved a little closer to Shego, standing just out of arm’s reach. Then she asked, “Are you still mad?”

“A little.”

“Hurt?”

Shego shrugged.

“I am sorry, Shego. Please believe me. Ron just surprised me and I was afraid of what he’d think. Not about dating you, just about me dating a girl in general. I got scared and it was stupid.”

Shego sighed again and closed the distance between them, placing her hands on Kim’s shoulders. “Listen, Kim, being scared, it isn’t stupid. And coming out is scary. I don’t want to pressure you into anything, okay? You can tell Ron whenever you’re ready, and we’ll date or not however you want.”

“I just came from telling Ron, and Drakken knows now, too.”

Shego’s eyebrows went up. “What? Drakken knows?”

“Yeah. Ron was more surprised than Drakken, but I think he just wants you to stop being so mean.” 

Shego rolled her eyes. “That figures. What did the buffoon say? Are you okay?”

“Ron... he’ll take a little longer to get over it.” Noticing the frown forming on the woman next to her, Kim leaned in and wrapped her arms around the older woman’s waist. “It’s okay. He’ll work it out. We’ve been friends forever, I know he’ll get over it.”

“Are you sure? I can threaten him, if you think that would help. It’d make me feel better.” Actually, Shego had to admit she felt better just having Kim in her arms, resting her cheek against the red hair and inhaling the scent of Kim’s favorite lavender shampoo.

Kim chuckled softly. “No, he needs to work through it on his own, I think. Maybe I can tell Monique next and they can trade notes as they deal with learning their best friend is a lesbian.”

“Kim, you don’t have to tell everyone, you know.” 

“You never said if you like the flowers,” Kim said, changing the subject.

“They’re beautiful, thank you. Roses aren’t my most favorite flower, but I like the colors in these. But really, Kim, I just like having you here. I missed you. It means more to me that you came all the way out here to talk to me.”

“You’re worth it, Shego. I had to try to fix this.”

“We’ll be okay, princess.”

“Good. But, the flowers were just the first part of my apology. If you accepted them, my next step was to ask you out on a date.”

Shego smiled. “Where to?”

“To dinner.”

“Sure, Kimmie.”

“At my parents’ house. Tonight.”

Green eyes went wide. “Kim, look, I said you don’t have to come out to everyone all at once, and that certainly includes your parents. You don’t have to tell everyone on the same day.”

“I actually told my parents two months ago.” At Shego’s startled look, Kim laughed gently. 

“You... you told them that you’re dating a girl, or that you’re dating me?”

“Both. They’re okay, they just want me to be happy and safe. My brothers don’t know, but that doesn’t matter. So, what do you say? Dinner with my family?”

“Uh... if you’re sure. What do you want me to wear?”

“You can wear whatever you want.” She smiled and bumped her shoulder against Shego’s. “I’m pretty partial to that suit you wore on our first date, you know. You don’t need the tie tonight though, if you don’t want.”

“Sounds good. Why don’t you go make sure Drakken isn’t signing me up for three new Villainy of the Month subscriptions, okay? I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“Why does he keep putting your name on those things?”

Shego rolled her eyes as she walked Kim to the door and held it open. “He just likes getting things in the mail,” she explained, “and he doesn’t think he can justify spending money on himself. So he puts it in my name and then I just throw it at him when it comes in, unless it’s something really cool. Then I keep it.”

Kim laughed and smiled once more at Shego, the smile growing when the woman quickly placed a kiss on her cheek before she closed the door. Feeling a million times better than when she’d first walked into the lair, Kim found her way easily down the hall back to Drakken’s computer. 

The man was still there, although this time he was watching cute kitten videos on the large display, giggling and making faces at the screen when a particularly adorable little animal would do something even more adorable. The little sneezing and snoring kittens appeared to be his favorite, if the increasing octave of his squeal was any indication.

Entertained by the video as well as the man cooing in the chair, Kim let it go on for a few minutes before she cleared her throat and Drakken yelped, pressing a button and minimizing the video. 

“Ah, ahem, did you, ah, work things out?”

“I think so,” she said, smiling, choosing to take pity on him and not point out that she could still hear the music and meowing from the video through the speakers. His dark purple blush was good enough.

“Good!”

“But I'm supposed to tell you to stop signing Shego up for those monthly subscriptions.”

Drakken scowled. “She never lets me do anything fun.”

“Don’t you have something like two hundred henchmen? It would be a lot less sad if you just cycled through their names, then the delivery guy wouldn’t know they were all for you.”

His eyes lit up. “That’s brilliant!” He got up from his chair and hugged her. Kim struggled instinctively and Drakken stepped back. “Thank you, Kim! Are we, like, partners now?”

“No way, Dr. D,” Shego said, strolling into the main room. “Kimmie is still your archnemesis.”

“But, I mean, aren’t you two...?”

Shego let the plasma ball form in her fist, careful not to let it singe her dress shirt. “That’s none of your business and has no bearing on our working relationship,” she stated.

Drakken swallowed and nodded. “Right, of course. Yep. That’s what I was thinking. Well, ah, you two have a nice evening!” He scampered back into his chair and turned so the back was towards the pair, before peeking over the top at them, blinking, eyes wide as he waited to see if Shego was going to send the plasma his way.

Kim reached out and took Shego’s other hand and the woman extinguished the plasma instantly. 

“Anything really is possible for a Possible,” he murmured. 

They pretended not to hear Drakken’s giggle as he brought up the cat video again but Shego chuckled to herself as she walked out with Kim, climbing into the passenger seat of her car. “It’s really hard to believe that he’s come close to destroying the world a number of times, when you think about how distracted he is by baby animals and LOLcats.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Kim laughed. “He makes all sorts of un-Drakken like noises when he watches the kittens.”

“He’s a big mushball when it comes to cats. I’m tempted to buy him one for the lair just to keep him occupied.”

Their pleasant chatter died down as they approached Kim’s parents’ house, and by the time Kim pulled in front of the house, leaving the driveway open for the other vehicles since she didn’t live there anymore, Shego had gone completely silent. Kim rubbed her shoulder. “It’s all right,” she said, unbuckling her seatbelt. “Do you want me to braid your hair before we go in?”

Shego hesitated. “It’ll look weird if we’re just sitting here parked out front.” She fidgeted. “I don’t want your parents to get the wrong idea.”

Kim laughed and undid Shego’s seatbelt, tugging her around until she had her back to Kim. “Come on, it’ll be fine. I’ll just do a quick braid this time, okay?”

“Okay.” 

Kim smiled as she ran her fingers through the dark, slightly-green hair, feeling Shego relax almost instantly. She did work quickly, because she knew her parents were expecting them, but she had to admit she enjoyed it, too. She had been worried for a time that she’d miss out on this, that Shego wouldn’t be able to forgive her. And while the woman hadn’t actually said that she’d forgiven her, Kim knew they were off to a good start.

“There we go,” she announced a few minutes later, dropping a kiss on Shego’s shoulder before stepping out of the car. She walked around and took Shego’s hand again as they walked up to the house, her date clearly uncertain about the display of affection and nervous about the impending dinner.

“It’s all right,” Kim soothed again. She heard Shego take a slow, deep breath as she knocked once on the door before opening it. “Mom, Dad, we’re here,” she called.

Footsteps echoed as the twins pounded down the stairs, nearly falling over each other to see who their sister had brought home. Jim’s mouth dropped open as Tim hollered and pumped his fists. “Totally called it!” he shouted, grinning as his brother fished money out of his pocket and handed it over.

Kim glared at them. “Were you two betting on me?”

“Yep! I bet that you’d bring Shego tonight.”

“What was your bet?” she asked Jim.

“Bonnie.”

Shego snorted and Kim coughed. “What? Neither of you bet I’d bring a boy home?”

The twins exchanged glances and then shrugged. “Nope.”

“Did you hear mom and dad talking?”

“Nope.”

“And you’re okay with this?”

“Hey, I just made twenty bucks.”

Jim scowled. “And I lost twenty bucks. But we knew, Kim. It’s cool.”

Shego squeezed and then released her hand, letting the redhead move towards her brothers and hug them before they could dart away. “Thanks, tweebs,” she whispered, and they sincerely returned her embrace before running around their sister and moving in on Shego.

“So, are you nice to our sister?”

“Yeah, what are your intentions?”

“Boys, I think that’s my line,” James Possible said, walking into the front room with his wife. Kim reclaimed Shego’s hand, noting the slight panic that had formed in her eyes. 

“Mom, Dad, thank you for letting me bring Shego to dinner tonight.”

“Of course, Kim. Let’s everyone sit at the table before the food gets cold. We can talk over dinner,” Ann suggested, herding everyone into the dining room, where the serving dishes and plates were already on the table.

Kim’s brothers sat on one side of the table, with Shego and Kim across from them, while James sat on the end closest to Shego and Ann sat near her daughter. After the first dishes of food were passed around and Kim’s father cleared his throat, clearly anxious to begin questioning her date, Kim reached over and placed her hand on Shego’s knee. Shego took Kim’s hand, relaxing slightly as she intertwined their fingers, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in November 2013. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this little fic!


End file.
